


Shattered Heir: Year Two

by Fireember345



Series: Shattered Heir Saga [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: Year two into the series as the Green Lanterns get involved.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Jonathan Samuel Kent one-sided, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Shattered Heir Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644775
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

On the Watch Tower…

Jon rested in his new bed as his vital signs were stable.

Since the death of Oliver Queen and the new security systems were in place, it was decided it would be best for Jon to be on the Watch Tower, where everyone can watch him and keep him safe. Superboy was still reeling over from the gruesome death of the Green Arrow. His own father killed a hero.

Everyone in the league was at the funeral, leaving him alone as he placed his earpiece, disguised as an earring. Jon wanted to be there for Black Canary and say goodbye to the Green Arrow. Robin promised to tell her his regards.

Damian walked into his room and sat into a chair next to his bed.

“Hey, Dami.” Jon tried to smile as Damian held his bandaged hand, wanting the love and comfort of his boyfriend.

“Hey… Jon.” Damian muttered as he was brooding.

“How was the ceremony?” Superboy wondered as he looked to his boyfriend.

“It was beautiful, it wouldn’t have been more peaceful,” Robin answered as Jon frowned at his lover.

“Dami, I saw what Dad did to him. I saw how-I can’t see his way as the right path. How is it heroic to kill a fellow hero?” Superboy questioned his lover.

“This tragedy was the fault of my father. He dragged Queen to the Solitude. His blood is on his hands.” Damian convinced as Jon knew that there was no talking to him in this state.

Jon just listened to Damian as he noticed his father coming in.

“Hey Dad.” Jon greeted as the Kryptonian entered his room.

“Robin, can you leave? I need to talk to Jon.” Superman requested as Damian did so.

Superman sat next to his son as he took another look at his child.

“Jon, did Batman do anything to you? Did he get near you?” Superman questioned, fearing that Batman made his son into a bomb.

“I doubt he even knew I or my grandparents were there. He was really shocked, and he was getting ready to leave before you attack him and…” Jon didn’t even dare finish as he still remembered what his father did.

“Jon, what happened to the Green-.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Jon shivered as Clark was trying to convince his son to his way of thinking.

“Batman-.”

“Don’t blame him for what happened. You taught me restraint and control are the cornerstones of a good hero. To never let your anger get the better of you-.”

“Jon-.”

“You lost control in a big way and people were-.”

“ENOUGH!!” Superman shouted as Superboy flinched with fear from his father.

Realizing what he has done, Superman hugged his son.

“Jon, I-I’m sorry. You’re right, I am losing control. But I’ll get it back and I’ll make sure that this world is a place that you can live and thrive. I promise you.” Superman promised as he consoled with his injured son.

“Okay, Dad.” Jon nodded then thought, _‘And I promise that I will stop you.’_

“Love you, Jon.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

The two hugged as it was getting harder for Jon to love his father.

“I spoke with the Commissioner; he doesn’t know where Batman is. But we’ll find him, I promise.” Superman spoke as he was hiding something.

Jon could tell.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Jon questioned as he had a bad feeling in his stomach, what did his father do?

“I used my X-ray vision on him and… found cancerous cells in his body. He’s dying.” Superman answered as Jon was stunned by this news.

Poor Barbra, how is she going to take the death of her own father?

“I see…” Jon muttered as Superman patted him on his back, “Dad, I think I’m feeling tired…”

“Say no more, I’ll let you get some rest,” Superman answered as he left the room and shut off the lights so Jon could sleep.

When the coast was clear, Jon checked in with the Insurgence.

“This is Superboy, checking in.” He whispered, thankful for the training Batman gave him to throw your voice and to be as quiet as possible.

 _“This is Oracle, go ahead,”_ Barb spoke.

“How’s Batman? Has he woken up, yet?” Jon wondered.

_“He did, but Zatana put him back to sleep. He is in no condition to be fighting. Don’t worry though, they won’t be able to find them. He’s in a place that not even Raven could look for him.”_

“Any plans on how to fight the Regime?”

_“Not yet, but I will let you know soon. Alert us to anything your father and the others have planned, okay?”_

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything will be sent and Barb?”

_“Yes, Jon?”_

Superboy was hesitant as he couldn’t tell her the news about her father. He should be the one to tell her as the hybrid didn’t have the heart to bring such sad news.

“Tell Miss. Canary I send my mourning and grief.”

_“I will and Jon, Ollie’s death wasn’t your fault.”_

“I know, but it is my responsibility to stop this. Superboy out.” Jon spoke through the earpiece as the communications were turned off.

Jon sighed as he drifted off to sleep, feeling that things would go from bad to worse.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Watchtower…

Jon heard the news that Wonderwoman was still in a coma as her family from Themyscira to visit her.

Personally, he didn’t that close to Wonderwoman anymore. There was a time he once called her his aunt as he was trained by her style of fighting. They were once friends, but after the death of his mother, he noticed things… The way she looks at him, the way she pushes him to do more harm. She even caused the battle with Manhunter. She told Superman to burn him alive.

After that, Jon can’t ever truly see Wonderwoman as a true hero, let alone his friend.

The feeling must be mutual as she herself grew tired of Jonathan’s good heart and sense of mercy. She kept trying to force him to be like his father so if he took over in his stead, his legacy would continue. In her opinion, there is no room in this world for dreamers who think that the world can be changed with a strong sense of morality and restraint. Jon refused to cast his beliefs and Wonderwoman refused to teach him any more combat skills until he did.

Somewhere deep down to his heart, he was actually thankful for her to be in a coma. He never wanted her to be hurt, but at least when she’s asleep, she can’t do more harm.

But her being in a coma was not the only thing he heard.

There was also word that Superman ordered Hal and Flash to stop the shutdown of the government down below. Would his father have other heroes kill for him to maintain control and place fear into the people they were sworn to protect and defend with their lives? Sadly, Jon didn’t know what his own father was capable anymore and when lengths he would go

They shouldn’t have a right to say how the government should run. It seems that the Regime is pushing from protecting the people to ruling over them.

“Oracle, we have a big problem,” Jon spoke through his earpiece.

_“I hear you, what is it?”_

“Flash and Green Lantern have been ordered to stop the Government Shutdown and to use any means necessary.”

_“I already know, Jon. I’m talking with the president as we speak.”_

“Does he know about-…”

_“No, and we need to keep it that way. The fewer people know about your spy work for Batman, the better.”_

“Okay, I’ll keep in-.”

Suddenly, the alarms went on!

_“What’s happening?”_

“I think someone is attacking the Watch Tower. I’ll call you back.” Jon whispered as Damian roughly opened the door.

“Jon, we need to go,” Damian warned as he began hooking the electronics that kept him alive to the bed to become more mobile.

“What’s going on?” Jon wondered as Robin began to wheel him out of his room.

“Sinestro is here. We need to get you to safety.” Robin explained as Jonathan saw the fight in outer space.

It was his father and the others brawling the Yellow Lantern’s leader, Sinestro. Sinestro was a fear-mongering, cowardly rogue Green Lantern that was as savage as a mad dog. Jonathan’s good friend Ganthet told him stories of Sinestro’s checkered past. He was once one of the Finest Lanterns there was a symbol of Will for others. Then when he was assigned to his own planet, he cast all away and began to rule the planet like a tyrant.

Many Lanterns died to stop him as they pried the ring from his hand. Sad to say that was not the end of the story. Sinestro escaped custody and recruited others for a brand-new corps, a corps of fear, the ever feared and dangerous Sinestro Corps.

Thus, the long war between Sinestro and the Green Lanterns began.

So, the question remained, why was he here?

They seemed to stop fighting as Sinestro willingly followed Superman, though bloodied and wounded, he wasn’t too worse for wear.

Jon was worried about what was going on.

It would soon make clear when Ganthet wanted to meet Superman.

* * *

On earth in the Hall of Justice the next morning…

Before Ganthet would speak with Superman, he wanted to see Jon.

It seemed the news of what happened to him at the invasion had finally reached him and wanted to check on his young friend. His condition was worse than what the Guardian had thought. Such cruelty to a child was unforgivable. This boy was also a good friend of his that has helped him and the Corps too many times to count. He was even offered a ring at one time but rejected it because he was happy the way he is and did not need the ring’s power to do good.

Which is why it was so heartbreaking to see him in such a state.

“Hello, Jonathan Kent.” Ganthet greeted the hybrid that lied in the medical bed.

“Hey, Ganthet. What brings you to our corner of the Galaxy?” Superboy wondered as the small alien took a good look at the boy.

“I am here to meet with your father on the certain… choices he’s made. I can also sense that you have misgivings on what he has done as well.” The Guardian answered as he saw the terrible damage done by Green Kryptonite.

“Do you think you can be able to reach his heart? I haven’t been able to and I’m his son.” Jon wondered as Ganthet completed checking over him.

Then with his power, he was able to heal Jon a bit.

“There is always hope.” Ganthet smiled, “Never forget that.”

Superman and Damian then walked in as they noticed Jon looking a lot better than he usually did since the accident. He didn’t even need his oxygen mask anymore as he cast it off and took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt incredible.

“What did you do?” Superman asked as Damian came to his side.

“I haven’t forgotten the kindness your son has done for us in the past, so I decided to speed up his healing. I only was able to cut his restoration time in half, but he should be healed faster than expected.” Ganthet explained as Jon looked content and kissed Damian without the need for air or feeling pain in his body.

“Thank you.” Jon smiled as Ganthet ruffled the young child’s hair.

“I am happy to help you anytime.” He grinned back as he turned back to the man of steel.

“Shall we speak in private?”

“That would be best. Damian, take Jon back to the Watchtower. Be sure that the doctors look over him. I want to be sure that he’s going to be okay.” Superman ordered as Robin did what he was told and wheeled Jon’s bed to the teleporter.

Jon hoped that it would be enough to help his father listen to Ganthet.

He would soon learn that he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

On the Watchtower days later…

Jon should’ve known his father was too set in his ways and it seemed things have gotten worse.

But for his own father to trust a mass serial killing psychopath over Jon’s closest friend, who was a true force of good, it boggles that mind. Luckily, there was many that shared his view on Sinestro. He even tried to win them over with a sob story which Jon knew that it was a bunch of crocs. Lies were just a method of control that Sinestro used. It was just a weapon like fear and his yellow ring.

Ganthet showed him what really happened, Sinestro lost his mind and took over his own planet for personal gain. He saw the fear that Sinestro’s people had to endure and the pain he caused. When the Lanterns tried to reach him, many were badly wounded or worse. Trusting him was trusting a man-eating viper.

Damian must have sensed his uneasiness from the dangerous villain and decided it was best for Superboy to be as far away from Sinestro as possible.

“Kent, I’m wheeling you to the cafeteria. Baston is waiting for us.” Robin simply spoke as he carefully placed his injured Superboy in a wheelchair, “Luthor said you are well enough to eat solids again thanks to your alien friend.”

“Yeah, I just wished Ganthet would have been here longer…” Jon smiled as he looked at himself in a mirror.

He looked like himself before the attack as the many bandages were undone due no longer need of them. Jon was still in bad condition but not as bad as before. He can become mobile but not without a wheelchair.

But still, he was at least able to leave his bed.

That’s a plus.

Damian wheeled him to the cafeteria where Captain Marvel was waiting as he had food with him. Three trays, one for himself, one for Damian and one for Jon. Jon was happy to see that Billy picked out his favorite foods as Damian brought him to the table.

“Hey, Billy.” Jon greeted as he waved his hand.

“Jon, hey! Finally, out of bed. It feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you.” Billy smiled as he loved to hear the laughter of Jon.

“Yeah, it has been a long time. I’m just happy to eat something that’s not tube-based. It sucked to eat blended foods.” Superboy grinned as he took a massive bite out of his burger, making a thrilling sound.

“It was to make sure that you eat even when you’re asleep,” Damian explained as he waved his fork that had some salad on it.

“But still, the food tasted terrible. I’m just happy to have something real in my tummy.” Jon marveled as to gobbled down the burger like it was no tomorrow, “So good.”

“Ganthet really is a miracle worker. Soon enough you’ll be back on your feet in no time flat.” Billy assured.

“He’s a good friend. I wished that he stayed a little longer.” Superboy sighed as he took a sip from his chocolate milkshake.

“Well, maybe next time, he won’t just watch as an entire planet die.” Damian huffed as he swallowed his vegan meal.

“Dami, that’s not fair. Ganthet did offer to help the Kryptonians, they didn’t want it. You can’t force help on others if they chose not to want it. It’s not right.” Jon explained.

“Maybe he should have. That Guardians are hypocrites as they preach to be the goodness where they watch evil take root from other planets.”

“They can’t interfere with the politics of other planets and oppose their will. Sinestro did that and many suffered under his rule, then was punished for using the power of the ring that the Guardians gave him. I feel like we're heading down a dark road from where is no going back.”

Superboy shivered at the thought as Billy and Damian could feel his fear of the future. The two, though never really got along due to their love for Superboy, knew that they needed him to be at ease if he is to recover.

“Don’t worry, Jon. We will never become like Sinestro. Our duty is to help the people, not scare them. We’re just using a different way. Sometimes, things that seemed wrong are actually the right thing.” Billy smiled as he patted him on the back.

“Be careful with him, you cretin!” Damian snarled at the hero.

“Oh, sorry.” Billy apologized as he feared he accidentally hurt Jon.

“It’s fine, I’m okay.” Jon assured as the voice on the back of his mind whispered, ‘I wish I could believe you, Billy. But I know the truth.’

* * *

Back in Jon’s room…

After having finished his lunch and talking with his friends, Damian wheeled him back to his room to rest and recover.

Jon used his super-hearing to listen to what Sinestro is saying. The Green Lanterns will be back, and they will fight against his father. Superboy feared that there will be more deaths before the day is through. If there was a way for them not to fight, to stop Superman and the others for good and make things they way were before this nightmare on Earth.

He heard the frequency from the earpiece and tuned it in.

_“Superboy, this is Oracle. Do you read me?”_

“This is Superboy, loud and clear. What’s up?”


	4. Chapter 4

In the Hall of Justice…

Jonathan Samuel Kent or better known as Superboy was moved and guarded as his father as well as the other heroes prepare for war.

He cringed at the thought of others being possible future victims of his own father and his madness but there were very few he could do. Superboy only wished that he could at least had the power and strength to stop this once and for all. But he couldn’t do anything but watch.

The fears that his father had were being fed upon by a parasite, a parasite name Sinestro.

All superboy can do is pray that the Lanterns can bring a peaceful end as security cameras from the watchtower was filling him in on what was going on. Though he would hear them, he can see them all.

They are meeting in the desert.

Everyone in the Regime was meeting with the Lanterns.

The Lanterns arrived as Kilowag is trying to reason with him.

Superman is approaching him.

They begin talking.

Things are starting to turn heated as he could see the killing intent in his father’s eyes.

He’s talking to Cyborg.

The Watch Tower is getting ready to fire.

“No, Dad, don’t-,” Jon begged through the screen, but it was too late, the Watch Tower fired!

But it did little to no good for Superman as the Lanterns were still standing as it caused a sigh of relief.

They are beginning to fight!

The Green Lanterns are overpowering them, but his dad is getting angry. He’s fighting Kilowag as he was about to break his neck to Superboy’s fear.

But then suddenly stopped.

It was Ch’p, his fuzzy buddy that he loved to hug.

That fluffy little critter was his hero. He was so small, so cute and fluffy that his own father didn’t see him as a threat. The old saying goes that it’s not the strength of one’s size but the size of one’s strength. Ch’p was a living testament that even the little guy can be as tough as the man of steel himself.

He wanted to give the fuzz bucket a big hug, even though he hated it when Jon grabs him and snuggles him like a pet.

He was the only one to beat Superman. A small little thing that could beat someone as powerful as him. Now, that the Regime is caught, the fight was finally over.

“Sorry Dad, but at least you’ll get help this way. I’m sure the Guardians will do a favor for me and see if they can heal you. I’ll keep the Earth safe until then, as Mom and everyone else wanted.” Jon spoke, knowing that no one could hear him.

He then took a deep breath as he pressed his hand on the screen where his dad was.

“I love you, Dad. Get better soon.”

He then radioed Barb.

“Barb, it’s done. Dad is done and the Lanterns are getting ready to haul him off.” Jon sighed a breath of relief.

_“Nice, I’ll let Guy and Canary know-.”_

“Wait a minute, something is happening.” Jon gasped as Ch’p was dripping blood from his head.

It was Sinestro!!

“CH’P!!! CH’P!! NO!!!” Jon howled with agony as tears fell from his face.

 _“Jon, what’s going on?”_ Oracle demanded with fear in her voice.

“Sinestro, he killed Ch’p!! He and his goons have them surrounded!!” Jon gasped.

Barb cursed as she should’ve known that it wouldn’t be the end!

The Sinestro Corps was working for the Regime now.

They were all fighting as the Yellow Lanterns were attacking them without mercy and the Regime with even less.

Jon watched in horror at the sight!

But then Hal and John arrived, convincing them to stop fighting, for the battle was already lost.

The Lanterns were taking prisoners.

“Oracle… They lost. Sinestro works for my Dad now.” Jon spoke with terror and grief in his voice.

 _“Little Sup’s, can you hear me?”_ A male voice echoed in his earpiece.

“Mr. Gardner?” Jon spoke.

_“Little Sup’s, I know you’re not your dad and I know you want to help. Things may look bleak, but don’t give up.”_

“What’s going to happen next.” Jon wondered to the third human Green Lantern.

_“Don’t worry, they won the battle but not the war.”_

* * *

Days later…

Jon watched the protests, the anti-Superman signs and anti-Regime, he could feel their cry for justice, their cry for freedom.

It was the same as his.

Since the Regime was getting ready for battle, Raven, Flash, and Robin were assigned at the Hall of Justice to protect Jon in case the Green Lanterns tried to kidnap him. Things have been getting very bad, but Jon saw hope as he stayed in his bed.

The plan was in place and he was ready.

Though there are concerns about how this would all playout for the Earth and the people that are living there. Luckily, the people can defend themselves with the super pill as the Insurgence works in the shadows. But still, he couldn’t help but feel so tense about all this.

He wished that he could turn time back, back before Joker set off the bomb before his mom died before all this madness started. Back where he didn’t need a medical bed or wheelchair to move around and suffer constant pain. Back to where there was still a Justice League and people looked to superheroes with joy and happiness as well as hope for the future. Back when heroes were heroes and not at war with each other.

Damian must’ve noticed as he touched Jonathan’s hands with care and gentleness. It startled the Superboy when his boyfriend was out of his range.

“Relax Kent, it’s just me,” Damian assured him as Jon breathed a sigh of relief.

He’s been so tense for so long that he’s forgotten how to relax nowadays. Ever since the Regime began and his father began trying to control everyone and everything that he could, including him.

“S-sorry, just a little jittery about… war, you know.” Jon admitted as he knew that the war was going to be bad for both sides, no matter who one.

“Don’t worry, Beloved. If any Lantern or my father’s minions try to take you, they will be decapitated and six feet under.” Damian promised as the thought made him shiver.

“T-that’s not why I’m nervous. It’s this entire war in general. People are going to die from this. I wish that the Guardians and my Dad can just-just… talk this out.” Jon sighed as he knew there was no reasoning in his Dad.

“Sorry, Jon. But the Regime must live so Earth can be safe. Things will turn out for the better, I promise.” Damian assured as he gave his lover a kiss on the cheek then left to bring him food.

“Yes, they will…” Jon muttered.

All he had to do was wait and be picked up.

It begins when the sky turns green.


	5. Chapter 5

From Above Earth…

The Green Lanterns were ready as they brought their strongest and brightest, including a massive planet.

Jon was relaxing as he knew that the other members of the Insurgence would be coming to retrieve him as the Lanterns fight his father and the others. He also heard word that Black Canary just had her son and was recovering in the hospital with Harley Quinn. It really surprised him that Harley and she became close friends and even more that she’s beginning to reform herself. he guessed since the Joker was gone, she didn’t have a reason to be bad anymore.

Batman was still unable to fight or lead the charge due to his injury from Superman and must send out tactics from the Tower of Fate, the only place where the Regime or any of Batman’s enemies could ever find him. But he’s getting better as Barb reported that Batman is able to walk somewhat, he still needs much physical therapy and healing. But soon Batman will be back on his feet to fight the good fight.

The signal would be when the entire sky turned green.

Superboy turned to Damian who was keeping an eye on his lover on his father’s behalf. He felt bad for getting Damian captured with the ones in charge of keeping an eye on him, but he knew it was for the best as it would mean that it would cut the Regime’s members and firepower in half if the plan fails. Hopefully, it won’t fail.

The Green Lanterns will stop them.

They’ll fight back on the Sinestro Corps.

His father will be arrested and taken to trial as well as get help.

Robin will see that this was all wrong and makeup with his father.

Soon freedom will be given back to the frightened people of Earth and heroes will come back again.

Superboy won’t have to keep lying to save the world from his dad.

Soon his thoughts were interrupted from the growling of his stomach. Jon chuckled nervously as his partner and boyfriend look to him.

“Getting hungry, Kent? I’ll go get you something to eat.” Damian spoke as he gave his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Then Robin left as Jon saw the sky turned Green.

It was time.

* * *

Hours later…

It was a massive battle as the Insurgence made their way to the Hall of Justice.

Harley was able to get through with some explosives and one after another, they came!

“Let the show begin.” Jon sighed quietly as he hated that the Insurgence needed to do this, but it must be done.

Explosions were engulfing the area as Catwoman arrived to see the young super.

“Hey there, Jon.” Catwoman greeted as she approached the injured boy.

“Hey, Miss. Catwoman.” Superboy greeted back but before any of them could do anything, Catwoman bounced away from Cyborg’s beam!

“Stay away from my nephew!!” Luthor boomed as he rushed to Jon’s side, “Don’t worry, Jon. The Watchtower is the safest place for you.”

“But what about Damian?” Jon wondered.

“We’ll rescue him another day.”

With that, he was wheelchaired by his uncle as Cyborg teleported Jon and himself to the watchtower, while Lex was fighting off the Insurgence!

* * *

On the Watch Tower…

Cyborg placed Jon into the medical room so he could find and trace the source of the call.

Superboy watched from the window as many lives were being taken, by his own father no less. There was no hope to save him. Batman and the Guardians were right, Superman was too far gone. The only thing to do is to capture him and send him to prison.

This was the first-ever time that he was thankful that his mother was dead, so she wouldn’t see what a monster her love became.

While Jon sobbed, he heard noises coming from the Watchtower.

Then he stopped as he heard a fight going on, then everything became quiet except from a scream from Cyborg. The insurgence is here and he himself would soon return to base. To his surprise, it was his Uncle Lex.

“Looks like we have something in common when it comes to keeping secrets from your dad.” Lex smiled sadly as Jon understood.

“Uncle Lex, you’re-?”

“That’s right. It’s time to go and Jon, please, for your own sake, close your eyes.” Lex requested as it confused the boy.

“What? Why?”

“Jim Gorden is with us but… He’s hours are up. I don’t want you to see what will befall him, so please, close your eyes and don’t look.”

Jon knew that Barb’s father was dying but he didn’t know how bad it was. He did as he was told and closed his eyes, while he, his uncle, and the unconscious Cyborg were taken to the base of the Insurgence.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Tower of Fate…

Jon’s room was being set up as the wounded metahuman was being checked over by Alfred and the magic users.

“A little worse for wear, Runt. But you’re getting better.” Constantine pointed out as though he would never admit it, he had a soft spot for the super.

“I say in a couple of weeks, you’ll be ready for physical theory.” Zatanna smiled as Jon couldn’t help but smiled at the thought.

“How Damian? Is he comfortable in his cell?” Superboy wondered as many of the Regime is still surprised that Jon still stuck to Damian.

“He’s been trying to escape so he could rescue you.” Catwoman laughed as she ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Do you mind if I visit him? I know I’m supposed to be a spy still but-.” Jon began but Catwoman stopped him.

“Sure, Jon. We’ll just say that you’re our prisoner and we’re keeping you in check.”

“Thank you, let me know when Miss. Canary is here. She said that she would be the one to see my dad off to Oa and send Ganthet a message from me. I want to see if I can ask them to help my dad.” Jon requested as Catwoman wheelchaired him away, even though deep down Superboy knew his father was too far gone.

* * *

In the prison cell…

“If you lay so much of a hand on my beloved, I will butcher you all! You will feel the wrath of the Grandson of the Demon!!” Damian threatened as he heard Catwoman.

“Calm down angsty pants, I’m bringing him in.” The woman in a tight leather black suit sighed as she wheeled in the injured.

“Jon!” Damian gasped as rushed forward towards the forcefield that separated him from his true love.

“Hey, Dami.” Jon weakly smiled from his wheelchair.

“Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” Robin questioned as he looked to his partner to any injuries.

“No, no, I don’t think so… I’m still disoriented from the gas, but I’ll be okay.” Jon answered as he looked tired, not physically but emotionally.

“You two have five minutes, so play nice.” Catwoman informed as she left the two alone, “Be on your best behavior and I might arrange visitations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends year two and year three will be up soon.


End file.
